Broken Minds
by NatureKidMusician132
Summary: After a fight with Lovino, Antonio has had it with him and decides to leave. Twelve years later Antonio comes back with a wife and daughter to Rain Fall Springs. What Antonio thought was the same is left to find that those left behind suffer greater consequences. Suicidal, Abused Characters! Eventual Spammano! RxR
1. Chapter 1

"You know what?! Fine! I'll leave!"

"Fine you fucking bastard!"

It was the night of their three-year anniversary. Antonio wanted to finally say the three little words that would have his Lovino at the alter. In conclusion, he was nervous. What he thought would be a perfect day turned sour.

First Antonio woke up at 3 pm. Rushing out Antonio tried to get seats at their favorite restaurant. But sadly their seat was taken. The weather was horrible outside. Antonio's car was in the shop. So the best he can do was make a home-cooked dinner and wait for his Lovi to come home.

Lovino slammed open the door soaking wet and tugging in what looked like boxes. Antonio's ears perked and he rushed in to help his boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary!" Lovino mumbled a reply and went into the bedroom to change. When he got back out, Antonio was already setting the table. Lovino scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Antonio frowned and looked at his lover. "Well I was going to take you out to dinner but our seat was taken." Laughing nervously Antonio started to place the food down. "So I made some pasta and a bit of Spanish dishes too!" Lovino looked unimpressed.

"Really Bastard! Just once at least take me somewhere nice where we actually have a place to sit!" Antonio smiled weakly and motioned for Lovino to sit down. "Awe Lovi~

"Do NOT call me lovi~ Lovino!"

"But I made it special for the two of us!" Lovino kept silent and shook his head at the poorly made dish in front of him.

"That shit looks like its shit." Antonio felt his patience was wearing thin. Calmly he replied. "Well I tried my best Lovi~ I'm not a great cook."

"Well you shouldn't taken classes dumb ass!" Lovino said pushing the plate away from him. "I'm not eating it!" Antonio sighed "But Lovi this is the third time tonight you wouldn't eat."

Lovino snorted and stood up walking to the living room. "You'll wake up late at night and get sick the next day! You know that!" Antonio called after him following to the other room.

Lovino turned around. "Yeah? If you do things right then maybe I'll actually eat whatever crap you put down! Dammit Antonio your so stupid!"

"Then why do you stay with me?" Lovino stopped his ranting and looked back at his Spanish lover.

"Why else bastard! You need me!" Antonio shook his head "I think you need me instead."

Lovino sneered and started to yell. " Fuck no! You can't do shit around this house anyway! I'm the one who takes care of this place! I'm the one who brings in the most cash to this house! I'm the one-

"Who drives people away!" Antonio yelled back. "You rant and complain all the time! God Lovino! Why are you so difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult!" Lovino shot back walking closer to Antonio. "You're too retarded to recognize what I want!"

This wasn't the first time one has come home and both have started fighting. But now Antonio was at his limit.

That night while Lovino was sleeping, Antonio was getting dressed and packing the last few things he'll need for tomorrow. They had made up with Antonio saying sorry for every little thing he did not do wrong. Looking back at the sleeping form, Antonio couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes.

He had it. Lovino finally broke him. He was sick and tired of Lovino's words, punches and never showing any love. Writing down his last letter to the Italian, Antonio left. He left the house, he left the town of Rain Fall Springs. He finally left Lovino.

Twelve_ years later_

"Come on dad!" A little girl cried in the back of the mini-van. "Are we almost there?" The man laughed and watched as his little girl looked out the window seat watching the view from the overcrowd buildings to the forest-type countryside. A woman beside the man smiled and watched her daughter.

"We're almost there Veronica. Your father's the one going slow."

"But I'm going at the limit it said!"

"On a highway? Antonio sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place." The thirty-eight year old Antonio laughed and brought up his wife's hands to kiss them.

"Because you love me Bella~" The woman, Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

Ten minutes later the trio arrived in town and Veronica almost leaped out of her seat watching children her age play in the town square. Antonio's heart was filled with excitement. Over the years, Antonio learned to forget about Lovino. After the third year of being away, Lovino became a faint memory. Antonio looked at his wife. Bella was very different. She treated him what he always wanted to have. She showed love and affection outside in public. Antonio was glad that he made a right choice. Pulling into Rain Fall Springs, Antonio had no idea what to expect from this town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Alright to clear a few things up I wanna let you guys know that I have not given up and Iron Bars!**

**I just wanted to write this story for it has been on my mind now for the past couple of days. **

**Basically Ch. 6 (or 5) is almost done I'll post that late tonight! **

**Other news is that school is two weeks away! When that rolls around please please PLEASE! Do not be mad at me. I'll try the best I can! Please review!**

It had been twelve years since he stepped foot in this town. Antonio left to New. York to study as a therapist. While working as an intern, Antonio met Bella who was going to become a nurse.

The two started as friends and five years later got married and had Veronica.

Antonio felt happy for once. After a few turns, the family arrived at their new house just outside the town square. Veronica leaped out of her seat and starting helping getting their things in.

"Hey Antonio." Bella called out after two hours and placing in boxes from the car. "The moving guys won't be here till eight in the morning, it's six pm. now, are you hungry?"

Veronica and Antonio rush to the woman pleading for food.

Walking down the street, Antonio brought his family into a small restaurant and bar. Antonio looked at the sign and sure enough the Vargas Bar was still here.

"Looks like Romulus never left." Bella giggled and seated themselves down.

The restaurant had a cozy feel to it, with dim lights and warm atmosphere. Many people were here, young and old. Antonio felt like he was home. The Bar was in the center and sure enough a young man was cleaning the Bar counter.

A younger boy around twenty walked up to them.

"Ciao~ Welcome to Vargas's Bar! Yes this is a restaurant but grandpa wanted to keep the name." Antonio looked up and saw the young man's features.

"My name is Marcello and I'm am your server today! So you guys here on vacation or just pasting through?" Antonio laughed, wondering when this boy will remember him.

"Marcello, my family and I just moved here! Don't you remember me?" Looking up from his pad, Marcello gazed into the table he was assigned to. But hearing that voice again clenched his fist.

Marcello glared at Antonio, to which the other man noticed. "Yeah I remember you alright." Walking away the younger man went to the bar and threw down the waiter things to the Bartender.

Bella looked back at the man then at her husband. Eyes narrowing, "Antonio...what did you do?"

Antonio was about to reply when the man from behind the bar counter came up to them.

"Veh~ Sorry about that! My name is Feliciano! I'll be your server this evening." After ordering Antonio watched as the younger male from before was now serving drinks from the bar. Veronica noticed her father's uneasy looks.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Look down at his daughter, Antonio smiled and watched as their waiter came back.

"Veh~ It's a custom here that newcomers to our town write their name along the wall." Pointing to a large wall, Antonio can see many paper cartoon plates covering the wall with names and names of people that lived here or are still living here.

"Wow Feli! You guys actually covered that wall!" The waiter looked down with wide eyes. "Antonio?" Feliciano quickly grabbed onto the said man the hug him.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you! How are you! Is this your family! Oh the little bambia is so cute!" Antonio laughed and was able to finally answer after Feliciano had calmed down.

"Well Feli~ My job was here so yes I have a wife Bella and a daughter Veronica. How are you?" Feli laughed and grabbed a seat to sit next to them.

"Veh all is ok. I married Ludwig ten years ago! Then five years ago we adopted a little girl name Serena! She looks just like Ludwig and-

Suddenly a loud clang echoed throughout the building. Heads turn to see a young woman carrying a machete. She had long blonde hair with sliver eyes. Walking up she placed the knife hard on the table.

"I have known that you will return." The woman said and from what Antonio could tell was a russian/german accent. "But will your actions account for the fate that lies ahead of life?"

Her haunting voice gave Antonio the chills. Feliciano on the other hand laughed it off hugging the girl.

"Veh~ Maya they just got here! You can do your readings later!" Maya nodded and walked away.

Bella watched her retreat before asking, "So do you work here by yourself?"

Feliciano shook his head and starting pointing out others around. "Veh my younger brother Marcello works here and my cousin Francis! Grandpa Romulus does too!" Bella nodded at the answer but Antonio felt as if one person was missing.

"What about Lovino?" At the sound of his brother's name Feliciano almost frowned. _Almost_.

"Veh~He's on vacation! Won't be back for awhile~ always busy!"

Feliciano then left them be and soon his family was back at their house.

"You know," Bella said after tucking their daughter in, "Maybe Lovino's on vacation? I'm sure you'll see him some time later on this week." Antonio looked at his wife and nodded.

"Maybe your right. I'll ask where Lovino's at and see if I can send a letter there tomorrow." Bella smiled and kissed her husband.

Antonio pulled her in, making the kiss deeper and more meaningful. Pulling back Antonio turned out the lights and held Bella close.

Thinking back however, Antonio noticed that Feliciano's and Marcello's personalities have differ in a way that seems as if they were protecting something.

Or someone.

Closing his eyes, Antonio tried to get some sleep but the reunion with two of the Vargas family placed him on edge.

**Hey guys!**

**One thing to set out.**

**Maya is an OC BUT WILL NOT BE PARIED WITH ANY CHARACTERS FROM HETALIA! **

**She is mine and already has an OC of mine that is already paired up with.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I didn't like how the first two chapters were so I might rewrite them later on after this story is complete but for now I'll leave it be~ 8P**

**New chapter of Iron Bars is Up! Come check it out if you want!**

**See you at the bottom~**

The next few weeks were interesting in the Fernandez household.

First the movers came really early in Antonio's opinion.

Second. The kitchen was on fire. Antonio tried to cook. Again.

Third Bella woke up late and basically almost ran every red light to get to the hospital.

And Veronica wasn't screwing up yet so she was fine. But what she hated was starting school tomorrow.

"But daddy I don't wanna go to school tomorrow!" Veronica whined as Antonio tucked her into bed.

"But sweetie you have too! Think of all the kids that you can make friends with!" Veronica mumbled about teachers and bullies. Antonio chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night daddy."

Antonio turned off the light and paused at the door way of his daughter's room. Veronica looked peaceful, if not calm that made Antonio stop and think about Lovino again.

Antonio never got to mail out his letter for when he did, the letter always came back returned. Marcello wasn't any help, all he did was throw a chair at Antonio's face one time to talk to Feliciano.

Antonio had a big bruise on his head for a few days.

But Antonio couldn't help but think that Lovino wasn't on vacation. Every time he would bring it up Bella would roll her eyes and scold him.

"Geez Antonio! You're acting as if you dated this guy!" Antonio didn't comment to that and went about eating his dinner in front of him.

But still, Antonio shook his head and went to the master bedroom. If Lovino didn't want to see him again then so be it.

The next morning, Antonio was on his way to the Asylum which was an hour away from Rain Fall Springs to the city. Bella in her bathrobe watched as Antonio kissed their daughter goodbye on the forehead and herself on the lips.

"I'll be home at six." Antonio said getting into the mini-van.

Bella smiled and nodded waving goodbye. "Okay have a good day!"

Antonio pulled out of the driveway and was on the road to the Asylum.

After an hour drive there Antonio finally reached the city. It was bigger than Rain fall Springs. But compare it to twelve years ago it was cleaner. But the crime rate was high. Luckily the city had the best police task force there is.

Antonio drove on the streets watching people move in and out of buildings, chasing after taxi's, buses. The whole nine yards. But no time for sight-seeing. Antonio looked at the time and saw that he had twenty-minutes left before he was late. Antonio pushed on the gas and made his way deeper into the city.

Antonio walked into the crisp white building just in time. The floor had a blue carpet with white walls. There was a waiting area on his left with children toy things and a tv, papers to read, excreta . On his right there was a hallway that led to what the picture told above the doorway a social time for patients. Straight in front of him was the receptionist desk. Walking up Antonio was startled by a man who suddenly made a dash towards him. What startled the Spanish man even more was five guards that popped out of nowhere came and restrain the man.

A elderly man with nothing but a diaper on crawled up to him babbling about nonsense. Antonio felt pity for the man and realized that he would see more of this stuff for many hours of the day.

Two nurses cam by and helped the man to his feet, leading him down a corridor where Antonio thought the lower rooms where. But the man as Antonio could tell, didn't want to go down there.

Antonio looked away and walked up the receptionist desk. A young woman with short blonde hair with a bow in it looked up at him.

"Hello sir." The high-pitched woman's voice answered, pulling out a folder. "Are you visiting someone today?"

Antonio shooked his head and replied. "No miss," looking at the name tag on her shirt, "Lili. I am here to see Dr. Beilschmidt. My name is Antonio Fernandez. I'm the new therapist here."

Lili nodded and pulled out another binder filled with papers, photos. On top of the binder was a name tag with Antonio's picture on it.

"This is your key. It has access to all rooms in this building, the binder has a few of the patients that you'll be working with first off. There is a file cabinets in your office so please be sure to look at all the files while you work with us."

Smiling Lili stood up, handed Antonio the stuff he needed and extended a hand.

"If you need any help the desk's number is on the note on top of the paper's as well as the guard wards. My Brother may be scary at first but he really is a nice man."

Antonio smiled and shook her hand waving goodbye. Just as he was about to leave Lili stopped him.

"Oh Wait! Mr. Fernandez!" Turning Antonio watched Lili scribbled something down on a sticky note.

"Dr. Beilschmidt's office is on the fourth floor down the hall to the first door on the right.

This floor is for therapist's offices and sessions only. No patients are allowed on that floor without security and an appointment with their doctor."

Placing the sticky note on top of the binder Lili added.

"I'd placed the directions on there in case you forget. Welcome back." Antonio thanked her and left to his office.

After walking up three flights of stairs, Antonio reached the fourth floor. Looking around the floor had much of the same build as the first floor did.

The desk was in front of the elevators and stairs. There were a couple of waiting chairs but that was it. Looking down at his office number, Antonio walked towards the middle of the hall.

Passing by other rooms, Antonio can hear muffled voices of people talking, crying, and other things. Antonio finally reached his door. The dark oak seemed to have a golden name plate and number. His name and the number 9 were shimmering proudly. Smiling, Antonio walked in and started placing his stuff in their protective places.

When Antonio was putting his family's picture down, a pair of footsteps were heard coming into the room. Looking up, Antonio saw a young man with short blond hair and wearing a white hat.

"Hello!" The young man greeted walking in further. "My name is Tino and I am your nurse. All therapist's have nurses working with them and both are assigned the same small group of patients." Antonio could clearly tell that he was Finnish. Taking out a hand Antonio smiled and replied.

"Hola! I'm Antonio, I moved here with my wife and daughter a couple of weeks ago." Toni's eyes widened and quickly grabbed the man's hand.

"You mean...Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! It's me! Tino Väinämöinen! We went to school together!"

Antonio grinned now recognizing the other man from years ago, both men wanted to help the mentally ill and helped each other throughout classes that they were both in.

"Man! Who knew that we be paired up! Anyway, so how are you?" Antonio picked up the picture of Bella and Veronica and showed it to Tino.

" I got married. This is Bella and Veronica, who's seven." Tino nodded and pulled out a folded picture. Looking at it Antonio could see Tino and his long time boyfriend Bewarld, in the middle was a little boy holding a white dog.

"You remembered Bewarld. Well we have been married for about ten years! The little boy we adopted from England. His name is Peter, be about twelve this year."

Antonio nodding looking at the picture. Tino eyes narrowed a bit and pulled back the picture, tucking it in his pocket again.

"Well, are you ready today Antonio?" Looking up, the Finnish man starting to walk out the door.

"Wait, where are-

"Where am I going?" Tino finished, "Getting your first patient. I'll be back." Tino left, making the other man stay where he was.

Antonio sighed and sat down in his chair. It had been ten minutes and still no Tino. Antonio was beginning to wonder what was taking the man so long.

Suddenly, a man with black hair falling out and in his sixties came in, slightly stumbling. Tino followed the man from behind, smiling an exhausted smile.

"He struggled and attacked one of the nurses from behind." the man whined and clutched his head. "Doctors took hold of him and gave him a sedative, one that will keep him awake but harmless."

Antonio took notice of this and started to ask questions.

After the last patient walked through his door, Tino showed him what he does next.

"Usually, we stay with the patients till 6 at night then you and I go home and the night staff works till 6 in the morning."

Antonio nodded and soon, he and Tino had finished their shifts and were going home. Walking out to their cars, Antonio stopped Tino. After many years, the Spaniard wanted to catch up with his old friends.

"Hey Tino!" The Finnish man looked up from opening his car door. "Yes Antonio?"

"Do you still live in Rain Falls?" Smiling Tino got in his car and rolled down his window as he started to drive away.

"Race you back in town!" Laughing, Antonio got into the mini-van and started to chase after Tino.

Hey guys! Meet Tino! He'll have a marjor role that will be played out mostly throughht this whole story! Any don't worry about Lovino! He will be in this story but you'll never know when~

**Anyway hoped you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!**

**And feel free to comment down on the box below~**

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I have been looking at the reviews and I can't believe how many there are! **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**See you at the bottom~**

In the end, Tino managed to win the race by twenty minuses. This was because Antonio was driving a mini-van.

Mini-vans can't win at races.

But anyway, when they reached the town square, Tino asked Antonio to meet him at the Bar.

So here he was waiting for Tino at the Vargas's Bar. Looking around, Antonio noticed that not a lot of people were here. If anything it seemed as if the Bar was just opening up.

The woman from before, Maya, noticed the Spaniard and set down a chair before walking up to him.

At first neither person spoke. But getting impatient Maya started the conversation.

"So you are from here?" Maya asked pulling up a seat besides him. Antonio nodded and silently wondered when Tino was coming back.

Maya nodded and reached over the counter to bring up a bottle of whiskey. Taking out two glasses, she poured the liquor in each cup, giving one to the both of them.

"I am Maya, as you know I tried to cut you with a knife." Antonio just nodded taking the glass.

"Yes I remember that, but I don't recognize you at all. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you or-

"It was not me that you harmed." Maya interrupted him drowning her glass. "It was Lovino."

Antonio now started to pay attention. For if anything, Maya could be the source in finding Lovino.

Looking over her shoulder, Maya noticed how tense the other man was. Sighing, she placed her glass on the counter.

"So you are still looking for him? Huh? Well I'll tell you that he was here all along." Antonio leaned in closer almost to the woman's eye level.

"Stop with the jokes and just tell me where he is." Maya began to laugh, which to Antonio didn't seem like a good sign.

"You want to find him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Antonio was about to open his mouth when he realized that the question itself caused his mind to blank out.

Honestly...he didn't have an answer as to why.

"I-" Antonio started trying to think why, "i don't know." Maya frowned and stood up, circling around the counter, Antonio watched as she bent down and pulled out a folder. One that would fit in a file Cabinet.

"Do not look at this folder. Only do so on the Friday.," Maya held out the folder and Antonio took it in his arms.

"will this help me find Lovino?" Maya nodded and continued. "Read it on the Friday."

Antonio nodded and placed the folder into his bag, looking up again Maya wasn't there. Instead Antonio heard footsteps from the staircase from the back of the room. Tino came down with an exhausted smile.

"Sorry about that!" He said sitting down where Maya once sat, looking over at Antonio. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Antonio laughed and looked at the reflection on the counter.

It was true. For whatever reason, somehow the thought of meeting Lovino again seemed to scare him.

But Antonio couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Tino?" Antonio asked looked at the Finnish man. "Do you know where Lovino is?"

Tino sighed and placed his hands onto of the counter. "Yes. But I can't tell you where he is."

This made Antonio a little mad. "Why not?" Tino looked away and quietly answered.

"Because if you know now, then you won't be able to help him. Please Antonio," Tino looked into Antonio's green eyes "Please help him. You are the only person that may be able to save him."

Tino eyes started to blur and he quietly wiped them away. "you don't know how much you hurt him. Don't you realize what you did?" Antonio stood still and unsure of what to say.

Before he could say anything else, Tino started to grab his things. Standing up Tino wiped his eye which were now a little bit red.

"if you read that folder now, you'll never have the strength to be strong for Lovino. Please take Maya's advice and wait for Friday. You'll be glad that you didn't read it sooner."

Tino bid a goodnight and left Antonio there. Antonio sighed and placed his hands over his head.

The quilt from all those years ago started to rush through his head. Looking up, Antonio could see that people were now coming inside the bar and in front of him was...

"Great now it's you again bastard." Marcello. Antonio sighed again and looked at the younger Italian writing down orders and passing out drinks.

"I screwed up." Marcello paused at what he was doing to at the Spaniard. "I screwed up." Antonio repeated what he had just said, trying to understand what he did wrong.

Marcello growled and threw the towel against his waist. "Yeah? Glad you figure that out jackass!"

Antonio looked away and started down at the bag that was by his feet.

Marcello sighed, maybe he shouldn't be so harsh on the guy. "Look. We all know that Lovino is a bitch.

Hell everyone knew that. I don't blame you for being frustrated while you were dating him."

Antonio looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"But that doesn't give me any excuse as to leaving him. I hurt him Marcello. I thought, maybe he's right. I am useless. So I left. I had it with him. I tried everything. Everything. To make him happy. But all he did was cast me aside and put me down. I was at my wit's end."

Antonio's eye's started to blur, feeling a tear going down his face Antonio's voice broke.

"But that g-gave me no-no excuse to write that letter. I shou-should've had-"

"You should have listen to what he had to say, now. He's a statue now, no emotions at all." Marcello leaned in closer to Antonio and whispered,

"You broke him. Just like everybody else."

Antonio cried hiding his face from the whole Bar. Looking up Antonio whispered, "I know."

Marcello watch as the man who crushed his brother's heart, break down in front of him. For one thing, Marcello wanted to pound the guy to bits and leave him in an alley somewhere. But another side of him said to comfort the guy and give a few bruises.

Suddenly a phone started to go off. Sniffling and wiping his tears away, Antonio went into his pocket and saw that the ID number was Bella. Lifting up the phone Antonio started to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" Bella said on the other line. "What's taking you so long?"

Antonio laughed and cleared his throat. "Just talking to some old friends. I'll be home in a bit."

"Okay, ill see you when you get home."

"bye, I love you."

"Bye dear." Antonio closed his phone and buried his face in his hands. Gazing up, Antonio clutched the side of his head. Marcello sighed and placed the bottle he was holding down.

Antonio couldn't understand what Marcello was saying, but the next thing he knew Antonio was in the car with Marcello driving.

Groaning, Antonio seemed to noticed the streets and realized that he was going home.

"Looks like it's been awhile since you had whiskey." Antonio looked over in his seat to see Marcello driving him home, "Not my personal favorite but, it help's to drown out sorrow."

"Why are you helping me?" Marcello stop at a red light and turned his attention towards the Spaniard.

"Because you are really the only one who can save my brother. After you left, he really did try harder. He wondered everyday when you would come back. But-" Marcello's hand tighten around the steering wheel.

"But after the fifth month, Lovino realized that you were never coming back, so he cried. Blamed himself for the whole thing. Was down for a whole year." Antonio noticed that Marcello was looking anywhere but into Antonio eyes as he spoke.

"It wasn't until he read that letter again did he started to do something with his life. That letter- He really took in what you said. He starting going to anger management classes, trying to get better."

The light turned green and Marcello pressed on the gas.

A while later, Antonio looked into his window and noticed that they were in the driveway of his home.

"Well," Marcello said getting out of the car, "I'll be going now," Antonio watched as Marcello started to walk down the street.

"Wait!" Marcello stopped and turned to see Antonio. " Did he-" Antonio gulped trying to speak out his question. "Did he ever find someone else?"

Marcello looked away, gazing back he stated. "That you have to ask him, and read whatever Maya gave you."

Marcello walked away, leaving Antonio in the driveway. Antonio looked down at his bag where the folder was.

The folder. It could be his only source to find Lovino. Sighing, Antonio walked into his house.

Bella was setting the table when he walked in, Veronica noticed her father and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" Antonio hugged his daughter, his once depressed mood was lighten by seeing his family.

Bella laughed and called the other two for dinner.

The night Antonio was tucking his daughter into bed.

"So daddy," Veronica started snuggling into the covers. " How was your day?"

Antonio sighed thinking back on today. "Tiring. But very eventful. But," Smiling down at his daughter, Antonio asked. "How was your day?"

Veronica smiled and babbled on about how she had made some friends and how some of them had two dads or two moms. How her teachers were and so on.

"So when I got home, there was mom and would you believe it?! No homework on the first day!"

Antonio chuckled and kissed his daughter's head. "Because you are a new kid. Of course you won't have any homework on the first day! But you'll get some by the end of the week."

Veronica groaned and started to close her eyes. Antonio smiled turned off the lights and closed the door.

Walking into his own room with Bella, all Antonio wanted to do was fall asleep. Bella was already in bed reading a book.

"Veronica's finally asleep." Bella smiled and kissed Antonio on the forehead. "And you're about to join her in dreamland."

Yawning, Antonio placed himself into the covers. Finally closing his eyes, waiting for another day to appear.

**So we now know what happened after Antonio left but is that really all there is too it? Guess who will be featured into the next chapter! Find out in the next chapter!**

**So let me know what you guys think in the comment box down below!**

**Well, see ya later!**

**Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So school is coming up real quick so I won't be able to update as much as I was able to during the summer. Please don't hate me! It's just that I'll be very busy throughout my year s I have 2 more years before collage~**

**Anyway here's ch.5!**

After encountering with Maya at the bar, Antonio had been on edge throughout the rest of the week.

Why do you may ask?

It was Friday.

Antonio sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "It's Friday." Tino looked up from his papers as the other spoke.

"That file has been closed since I got it Tino," Antonio said opening a file Cabinet. "I placed it in here so I wouldn't be tempted."

Tino placed his papers down and walked to where Antonio was. "And?"

Antonio did not glance at him "I'm gonna read it." Nodding Tino started to walk closer to the door.

"Then I'll get your patient then." He closed the door, leaving Antonio alone.

Antonio looked at the file, then at the door. Then the file. Antonio went to his desk and sat down. Placing the file in front of him, Antonio never realized how nervous he was.

What could be in this file? Antonio slowly opened the file. "Only one way to find out." He mumbled.

He opened the file and came across a picture that made his blood turn cold.

**Name: Lovino Vargas.**

**Date of Birth: March 17 **

**Spouse: Ex-Husband, currently unavailable to reach.**

**Current location: Rain City Asylum**

**Lovino Vargas first came to the mental institution after the divorce of his ex-husband, his name /.**

**Lovino has multiple bruises and five ribs broken. Right eye had maximum damage and had to be covered for five months.**

**He has multiple stab wounds, none which are self-inflicted except for the ones on his arms. **

**Before his arrival, Lovino Vargas lived with his ex-husband for seven years. Family members say they rarely saw him or his spouse and when they did, the ex-husband wanted to leave them right away.**

**Middle child Feliciano Vargas noticed the bruises and cuts from a previous night and had asked Lovino about them**

**The patient replied that he fell down the stairs, and he needed to be more careful.**

**Lovino Vargas also went missing for six months. No one knew where he was, except for the ex-husband.**

**/ said that Lovino Vargas was on vacation, early on but was found six months later in the basement in the house.**

**Lovino was placed into hospital care, suffering from a broken leg, fractured arms, a fractured right eye socket, five broken ribs. **

**He was black and blue. Lovino at this time was unresponsive and unconscious. **

**He woke up three days later, and had asked to go home, to make supper for his husband.**

**Doctors have concluded that Lovino Vargas had been raped multiple times for there was tearing in the rectum and scarring from forced entry. There was traces of seamen left but not enough to make a possible ID. The rape kit had to be done by female doctors for as male doctors were about to do the rape kit as a standard procure for missing victims, Lovino was reluctant and resistant of any male to touch him. **

**Lovino Vargas had to be sedated and a female doctor was asked to do the rape kit. **

**Other male doctors had suffered from minor injurious and do not want to press charges.**

"**Rape victims are often scared of their rapist and start to create visions that they can see their rapist at any given time." Doctor Ivan Braginski replied.**

"**So this wasn't a shock to us as he struggled to get away. Mr. Vargas screamed and cried as any male doctor took an inch towards him. So we left the room and only female nurses were allowed in."**

**Lovino Vargas was to remain in isolation at the hospital. His stay there lasted for two months before being sent to Rain City Asylum.**

**Mr. Vargas had begun to show signs of depression and was often alone.**

**Mr. Vargas still remains at the Asylum but male doctors are warned that any sudden approach onto him, Mr. Vargas will attack.**

**The ex-husband had vanished. Many people had tried to locate him but couldn't for there was no sign of him in the last nine months. **

**Written by: Dr. Beilschmidt**

Antonio stopped reading and looked down at the last few paragraphs.

Lovino, his ex-boyfriend. Was placed in the Asylum. Turning the next page over Antonio began reading a later report.

The first report was written about three years ago. The next one Antonio noticed was dated back one year ago.

**Name: Lovino Vargas**

**Date of Birth: March 17**

**Spouse: none**

**Mr Vargas has been here for two years and his physical wounds have started to heal. But his mental state has worsened and was ordered to be placed in the Asylum permanently till he shows the signs that his depression is gone.**

**He has also begun showing suicidal actions and had attempted suicide about fifteenth times.**

**Mr Vargas also began to have episodes were he would go into shock and attack anyone. To him they are his ex-husband**

**We have sedated him many times and have placed him in isolation. His resistance towards males have gone down and Lovino Vargas can be placed in a room for one hour with them.**

**But still male doctors are warned to not make any sudden approach on him. Lovino Vargas is till capable to attack at sudden times throughout the day.**

**Family members of Lovino Vargas have asked when Lovino can be sent home. **

**Honestly, doctors are not sure.**

**Grandfather Romulus often visits Lovino everyday. **

**Doctors saw that Mr. Vargas family members are the only few people he can be alone with for many hours at a time. **

**Lovino Vargas has also given some information about his life to which he volunteered to share at group therapy.**

**He is the eldest out of three brothers, the youngest are Feliciano and Marcello.**

**The three of them work at the family restaurant and Bar to which have grown successful due to more people moving in.**

**He loves to paint, and like tomatoes. **

**Any questions about his personal life he was reluctant to answer and did not speak for the rest of the hour.**

**Mr. Vargas had finally come to terms with what has happened to him and has completely shut himself out.**

**Mr. Vargas has made some recovery but it was decided to still keep him here based on the episodes that are frequently an occurrence.**

**Written by: Dr. Beilschmidt**

Antonio turned the papers around and realized that these few papers was all he had about Lovino.

Sinking down into his chair, Antonio covered his eyes and felt his eyes sting.

"All this time."Antonio whispered "I have been a fool."

"Not everyone Antonio." Looking up Antonio sat up straight as Tino stood in the doorway.

"Everyone was a fool." Walking back to the door, Tino grabbed the knob. Antonio got out his things needed for the session.

Antonio looked at the door, then looked at Tino for agreement. "Send him in."

Tino nodded and opened the door. And there he was.

After twelve years Lovino still looked the same.

Except for the cuts and skeleton of a figure he had but...

Antonio wanted to jump out of his seat and hug him. But Antonio just stared and watched as a guard came from behind and ushered the Italian to the chair in front of him.

Lovino looked straight ahead and quietly sat down. Tino grabbed a nearby chair and seated himself to it. The guard followed his example.

Looking around, Antonio noticed that Tino and the guard had not left the room.

Tino noticed this and decided to speak for the both of them.

"Lovino has to have a guard with him all the time, the file explained all of it."

Antonio nodded and closed the folder up and placed it in the file cabinet again.

Sitting back down, Antonio now realized he was face to face with Lovino. Although Lovino still looked the same, his eyes tell a different story.

His once fiery golden eyes were now dull and showed a darker personality. It was haunting. Antonio had to hold back a shudder as Lovino gazed his eyes off of an object to look at Antonio.

"Aren't we going to start. Mr. Carriedo?" Even with Lovino's thick accent, Antonio could tell that his voice was also dull and monotone.

"Um, yes." Antonio pulled up a pad of paper and a pen. Nodded Antonio looked at Lovino.

"You have been here for about four and a half years Mr. Vargas." Antonio looked off into another direction. " So it's obvious that things have been going out of hand lately."

Lovino didn't answer and just nodded. Antonio sighed and tried to think of ways to start the session on a good note. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"How are you? Is there anything you want to get your mind off of." Lovino leaned forward into his seat and looked away.

Antonio noticed this and deiced to press the issue.

"Anybody giving you a hard time here? From home? Come on Lovino you have to talk to me."

Lovino looked at him again and mumbled something. Antonio leaned in closer.

"What was that?" Gulping Lovino spoke out.

"Grandpa told me that you came back." Antonio nodded "I'm here for a longtime Lovino."

"I don't want to be here." Lovino said curling himself up in a ball. "I don't want to be here." he repeated his sentenced over again and Antonio realized what he meant.

"You don't want to see me. At all. You're angry with me. Lovino uncurled himself and nodded.

Antonio continued. "You waited for me to come back. After all those years you waited." Lovino nodded looking away at Antonio's gaze.

"Yes."

"You realized I was never coming back."

"Yes."

"You tried to forget me."

"Y-yes."

"Then you met-" Antonio couldn't get out his sentence as Lovino shot up from his seat and placed his hands on the desk. Antonio stood up as well and the guard was at Lovino side pulling him back.

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Lovino calmed down and placed himself back in the seat.

"Please." Antonio's eyes widened and realized that Lovino was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Lovino-"

"I'm sorry." Antonio paused as Lovino looked up and whispered those words. "I'm sorry. I know you'll never take me back, i-i know I screwed up b-b-but.-" Lovino took a deep breath and continued.

"You didn't have to leave me BASTARD!" tears were coming out of his eyes and he cried. All Antonio

could do was stare.

"I looked for you and waited for you! Two years! Then I realized what's the point!" Lovino threw his hands up.

"You already forgot about me! So you wouldn't imagine what happened after I realized that." Antonio made no move to stop Lovino's rant.

"You're a jerk! A FUCKING JERK! Then I met him! And I thought I would be finally happy!" This time Lovino clutched at his head.

"But it turned into a nightmare." Lovino couldn't speak anymore and cried. The guard moved closer to the Italian but Antonio stopped him.

"Don't touch him." Standing up Antonio walked over towards Lovino. Crouching down Antonio slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Tino gasped and the guard watched Lovino, predicting the worst.

"I'm sorry." Antonio said whispering. "I'm sorry to put you through all of this." Antonio's eyes began to blur.

"I shouldn't have left you. I was at my wits end." Pulling back Antonio wiped away a falling tear trailing down Lovino's face.

"But that's no excuse. I gonna help you. Okay? I'm gonna fix what I did wrong." Lovino buried his head into the other's chest.

Antonio wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I'm gonna help you get better."

and Lovino cried.

**AND LOVINO'S FINALLY IN THE STORY! See? Told ya he'll be here!**

**Anyway guys I start school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as much as before.**

**But FEAR NOT!**

**I will try my best to update.**

**So please comment down below in the box right there!**

**I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**You guys are the best and I can't to post the next one!**

**If I have time lol!**

**Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Life's busy and if you guys have read Iron Bars then you know that my updates will be slow. Really. Slow.**

**It's just that I'll be really busy this year and next. **

**But don't worry!**

**I won't abandon my stories just because of work! I still update its will be slow. **

**So I'll see you guys at the bottom and review~**

Ever since that day Antonio has felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Lovino is now his patient and visits him constantly during the week.

Antonio smiled as he waved goodbye to Lili from the Aysulm. It has been three weeks and his day couldn't get any better. Driving back to Rain Falls his phone starts to vibrate and ring.

Antonio picks it up and presses the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Carrideo? This is the Rain Falls Hospital. Please come ASAP" Antonio didn't needed to be told twice and floored the gas pedal to make it to the hospital.

Antonio parks his car and rushes into the hospital where his little daughter was waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Veronica shouted as Antonio scooped her into his arms. "Veronica? What happened!"

A doctor walks in and breaks the conversation. "Mr. Carrideo I presume?" Antonio nodded tithing his grip around his daughter. "Yes sir."

The doctor motioned the two to follow and soon where standing in front of a room. "Your wife passed out and was hospitalized here. She'll be fine, just a little dizzy from the fall." Antonio thanked the doctor and watched as Veronica now out of his arms ran to the bedroom. Antonio followed and watched as his daughter hop on the bed where Bella was resting on.

Looking up Bella smiled and laughed at Veronica. Veronica grinned and pointed her finger at her father.

"Told ya he was coming!" Bella laughed and hugged her daughter. Antonio walked closer to the bed and sat in a nearby chair. "Are you alright love?"

Bella nodded and released veronica. "The doctor said I should be more careful now." Antonio's eye's scrunched in confusion "Why did he say that?" Bella rolled hers eyes and looked down at her daughter Veronica.

"Should I tell him?" Veronica asked using her puppy-eye trick. Bella nodded and Veronica stood on her knees and tossed her arms in the air.

"Mommy's having a baby!" Antonio was still. He couldn't believe that another child was going to be born. Antonio looked at his wife for anything. Bella nodded confirming that what their daughter said was true.

"H-how" Antonio was too shocked and yet too excited to speak, "How long are you?"

"About four weeks, close to three and a half" Bella answered "The doctor told me to stay the night and then I'll be home in the morning."

That night Antonio deiced to take his daughter out to the Bar to celebrate his second child.

"Daddy? Does this mean I'll have a little sister?" Veronica asked once the duo was seated.

Antonio smiled and hugged his daughter laughing "Maybe! But it's too early to tell." Just then Maya appeared to take their orders.

"So I see you are round again?" Maya questioned looking at Veronica, then at Antonio. "How is Lovino?"

"He's okay for now, but I'll know more when I have him again for another session."

"Does he know about your family?" Veronica was too preoccupied to even pay attention, to which Antonio beckoned Maya with his eyes. Maya glance in her direction and with a smile, called her over.

"Veronica! Come here sweetie." Veronica intestinal obeyed as her daddy told her to always be polite and listen to adults. Maya placed an arm around her and pulled Veronica closer, much to Antonio's dismay.

"I have two wolf-hounds that my husband and I have," Maya began watching the little girl's reaction at the mention of dogs, "Opal has a litter of puppies that are seven weeks old, and they are the cuties-"

Veronica squealed at the mention of puppies "Puppies! Awe! Can I see them? Can I? Can I?" Maya laughed and nodded.

"I was just about to ask you that question. Marcelo knows where Opal has been resting. She's really sweet. The male, Sliver, he might be there too so it's okay if you want to pet him." Veronica looked at her dad.

"Can I see the puppies daddy?" Antonio looked at Maya and realized what her purpose was for all of this.

Lovino. Somehow he knew that Lovino was going to be to subject of the day.

"I don't mind, but be on your best behavior, understand young lady?" Antonio firmly said. Veronica nodded and giggled at the thought of playing with the puppies.

"Thank you daddy!" With that, Veronica dashed off to find Marcelo.

The two adults watched until Veronica was out of their sight. Taking a vacant seat, Maya began to talk.

"I have known Lovino a long time...I'm a cousin of his from America. Haven't been able to find a good place to live and so I packed my bags and got a job in Latvia. So please excuse the accent."

"So that's why you sound like a serial killer."

Maya clucked and picked up a knife and began to twist the end against the table. "I am as close to an assassination as you are close to your wife." Antonio nodded and starting asking questions.

"So do you hate the fact that I am with the love of my life?" Maya's eyes narrowed. She started laugh but the sound was bitter. "If only to knew what goes on behind closed doors."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Like I would tell you, after all you are the main reason as to why Love is like this." Maya sneered pointed the knife at Antonio."I could have you killed for what you did!" Maya threw the knife down on the table, and leaned in.

"But I can't. Lovino made me promised not to hurt or lay a hand on you." Antonio said nothing and watched as Maya leaned back into her seat. "You broke him...and just when he turned to stone...a man came...the name of John. I never knew him, said he was from Rome, the Italian accent was authentic and he had real birth certificates. I never though that a simple, happy, man, would have been able to melt Lo vino's iced heart. They started to date and then got married after four years."

"That's when the beating started." Feliciano walked up sitting down with the two. "No one thought about it at first and we just thought he was being clumsy. The buses showed and every time I said something or non no said something, Lovino would just say that he bumped into a wall, table, fell down the stairs...anything to make us believe him."

"We didn't know how possessive John was to Lovino until a year later; Lovino started to show up less and less around town. Always said that "John will be home soon, I'll have to cook dinner." or "John's waiting for me at the park, I have to go." and when John showed up, Lovino only stayed for twenty minutes and then left when John wanted to go home." Maya contained.

Antonio looked at the both of them but said nothing. Feli continued on. "Then after four years we started noticed a pattern with him and John...only anything new was that Lovino often went to the hospital almost every week. His wounds and buses weren't the only thing that affected him. Broken bones, crafted limbs, broken limbs, anything physical. Lovino just said that it was his fault." Felicia stopped and wiped his eyes from his sleeve.

"I-I shoulder seen t-the s-signs!" Feliciano went on. "B-But n-n-no one d-did!"

"Which is why I came here," Maya finished "I couldn't let my family hurt anymore."

Antonio at this point couldn't even grasp the fact the Lovino spent all this time hoping for a happy ending.

Al ll he got was a trip to the Asylum and abuse and rape of his ex-husband. Antonio felt his blur and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"I don't know what to say...all I could do now is fix what has been broken." Maya looked away and noticed a fa miler face.

"Then you better leave soon." Antonio looked up and was about to ask when Maya cut him. "Guess who showed up." It only took a second but it felt like ages when Antonio turned to see the newcomer.

A man who stood up for Lovino and Feliciano when they were children. A man who knew exactly what was going on. A man who Antonio knew and became a father to him. A man who Antonio broke his trust second-most to Lovino being the first.

Antonio could only stare as the man walked to the round-a-bout bar and started taking orders.

"R-Romulus!"

The said man looked up and his eyes connected with Antonio's. The Spaniard stood still, unable to move. Romulus walked closer to Antonio with five strides. Soon the elder man was in front of the former.

Antonio looked for help from the other adults.

Only to see that the other two (A.K.A Maya and Feli) Have left him...figures

"I see you are back in town?" Romulus stated looked over at Feliciano who has now with Maya taking orders. "Didn't think your sorry ass would show up here."

Antonio gulped and tried to keep his voice calm. "I'm working in the city at the Ayslum." Looking up at the older man, "I'm Lovino's therapist."

Romulus eyes never faltered and instead leaned into Antonio. "I only have one thing to say to you"

"What would that be?" Antonio asked

Romulus inched closer and Antonio felt a cold metallic bar pressing against his waist. His eyes looked down to see Romulus's gun that was in a holder. Antonio looked back up and meet the eyes of a desperate and angry man.

"Take care of my grandson." He spoke with a bitter and malice tone, leaning back and turning away. "Please." Antonio watched as Romulus walked away, going to a door that was behind a side bar on the other side of the round-a-bout bar.

Antonio slumped into his seat and took a look around the place. Dozens of tables were already set up and Maya and other waiters were bustling through each one. Marcello was helping Feliciano at the bar but all was fairly quiet. Antonio's mind raced on today's events.

Now that Bella's pregnant, and half of Lovino's family once to kill him.

Yeah. That's a good way to start the day.

Veronica ran towards Antonio and starting talking about the puppies and the dogs. Antonio could onlyl nod and laugh but didn't had the heart of shutting up his daughter.

By the time the duo had gotten back to the house, Veronica had already passed out in her father's arms. The sight of his sleeping daughter made Antonio chuckle. After all these years, only Bella and his wife can make him truly happy.

After placing his daughter to bed, Antonio began to go to his. Opening the bedroom door, Antonio began to undress and crawl into the warm covers. Once asleep, Antonio dreamed of his wife and his family that was growing.

At the Asylum

Lovino looked at the walls that surround his room. Still after being here for a while, doctors wouldn't let him out up his drawings. Sighing Lovino layed back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Being in isolation does make him lonely, except for the screaming that others make and his own that wakes up others. But tonight, Lovino couldn't get to sleep.

Ever since his encounter with Antonio, Lovino had hoped that he and Antonio could catch up and talk about how Antonio's life has been. Lovino knows that his has been a living nightmare.

But he should've know better. After all...not everything is a fairytale. Lovino tossed and turned to his side. His eyes burned and he knew that tears had begun to leak from his eyes.

"I'm such a fucking failure." Lovino whispered "I can't even kill myself right. Now that idot is back with a family and everything!" Lovino sobbed and tried to keep quiet.

"Antonio was supposed to love me. Not her...hasn't anyone told him what she is doing to him?" Lovino closed his eyes and hoped that his nightmares would disappear.

But even he knows that his endings are only for the screamers and the nightmares that could his mind.

Lovino knows that he...

Is left behind.

**Guys thank you so much for sticking by me for so long! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner!**

**However the updates will be slow and that I won't have time to write as fast as I can. **

**So please bear with me when I post updates~**

**Thank you guys soo much and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope everyone had a great holiday celebrating whatever religion or not throughout the winter! **

**One thing I would like to say is...**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**You guys make my day with your words and I'm really happy that some people have placed in their own opinion. Anyway I just wanted to say that and I hope everyone has a great school, work, everything else year!**

**And for those wondering about Irons Bars I am writing that chapter up this week and hope to update the story by the weekend...**

**See you at the bottom~**

Ch. 7

Three weeks later

Lovino looked at himself in the mirror, it was midnight and yet he couldn't sleep, Seeing Antonio again brought up old feelings.

Hate.

Anger.

Pity.

Happiness.

Love.

That last thought stood clear in Lovino's mind. In all the years that had gone by, he had never told his family that he was the cause of his own misfortune.

"I did this to myself..." it came out as a whisper but it struck down in Lovino's heart. Looking up Lovino watched as his own reflection stared endlessly at him.

"I ruined everything." Lovino saw himself say and he began to remember old memories that brought him here in the first place.

_Last night was a nightmare in Lovino's case, as he woke up the next morning. Lovino had gone to bed not caring if the bastard joined him or not. After all, it was his fault that Lovino was mad!_

_Right?_

"_Fuck it! I'm hungry." Lovino yawned and stood up calling over to his shoulder as he began to get dressed. "Hey! Wake up and make me breakfast!." _

_Lovino heard nothing and pulled a shirt over his head after getting his pants on. "I said-_

_There was nothing but an empty space. Lovino frowned and growled assuming that Antonio slept on the couch. "Antonio!" Lovino yelled out, "Where the fuck are you!" He waited and there was only silence. Lovino started to lose his composure and fear slowly build. _

_Quickly, Lovino ran out of the room and began searching for his bastard of a boyfriend. He wasn't on the couch._

_Or in the house either. _

_Lovino panicking ran back into the room and yanked open the closet that held their clothes together. _

_Everything Lovino had was still there. _

_But not Antonio's. _

_Tears welled up in the younger eyes and he blinked them back. "M-maybe he left for a few days. Yeah that's it. H-he'll come back! That bastard won't survive with out me! He needs me!"_

_Lovino sat on the bed and looked around, wrapping his arms around him. _

"_R-right?"_

Crack! Lovino punched the mirror and watched as some of the pieces fell off. He grabbed a good size glass shard and walked away from his horrid, selfish, spoiled appearance and himself.

Lovino hadn't realized that he had gotten out of the bathroom and was staring at the window. Outside he saw a couple walking and cars passing by in the city. The man would usually never look outside for it made him feel trapped. But now...

Lovino felt as though this is where he should stay. Away from society and from everyone else.

He glanced at his hands, and moved them up to his arms. Here, they make you wear short-sleeves and pants but that doesn't stop him. His hands trace over the scars that had made their appearance in the past twelve years.

As Lovino did this, he began to recall the day he found out where Antonio was.

The day that Antonio had finally left him.

_It had been five months and still no sign of Antonio. Lovino searched high and low, asked everyone around where his boyfriend. _

_After five months, Lovino started to realize that he was the one causing the problems. But his boyfriend will come back! He had too! _

_Lovino sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. He was back at the house, after another day of no luck. Lovino was beginning to think that maybe Antonio wasn't-_

_no. He will come back. He had too. "He needs me!" Lovino said clenching his fists, uncurling them and putting them back. "That bastard loves me!" _

_A knock interrupted his thoughts and Lovino cursed at it as usual. "What the fuck do you want!" _

"_Hey! Awesome is here! You better fucking let me in!" Lovino growled and opened the door. _

_There stood Gilbert and Francis, Antonio's two best friends. Lovino was about to tell them to fuck off when an idea popped into his head. _

_Maybe they know where Antonio went. Lovino looked at the two men and glared at them. "What do you want!" _

_Gilbert returned the glare and walked into the house. "Wanted to see how a bitch like you was holding up." Lovino scoffed at his words and followed the albino in. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?! And tell Antonio to get his fucking ass back here if he wants to be alive!" Lovino yelled making his way into the bedroom to get his bat and start beating the shit out of Gilbert. "And leave me the fuck alone!" _

_Francis and Gilbert looked at each other with concern before realization dawned on them. Francis walked up to the Italian and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you not read his letter?" Lovino brushed his hand away._

"_What fucking letter?" Gilbert walked into the bedroom, only to get yelled at the Lovino and walked over to the bed. He looked under and noticed a white envelope covered in dust. Walking back with the note in hand, Gilbert handed it to Lovino. _

"_This one." Lovino took it in his hands and looked at the note. "Bastard must be on a trip if he had to leave in such a hurry." He mumbled that comment to himself and began tearing the envelope to read its contents. _

"_It might be better if you sit down." Francis insisted as he watched Lovino pull out the note. _

_Lovino glare at the two of them and mumbled 'bastards' "Only because my feet hurt!" Gilbert rolled his eyes and watched as Lovino opened the letter. _

_Time stood still as each words embedded into Lovino's head. "W-what i-is this?" his question was barely heard but Francis picked up on it. _

"_Antonio's goodbye." Lovino's eyes watered and widened as he kept reading, reading, and realizing that Antonio wasn't on a trip. _

_Lovino, _

_I'm really sorry that it has to be this way, but let's face it. You and I...this will never work. All we do is fight and you make this so much more difficult. I thought that you and I had a chance. That we will be happy. But all that happens is the fights, arguments, you and I screaming at the top of our lungs. I can't deal with this anymore. _

_I paid the rest of the year's rent already. After that you're on your own. I had enough of your cruelty. You are mean. You make fun of everything I do. You're lazy. You can't do anything right. You like to have everything handed to you. You never talk to me. You're even mean to your brother who has shown nothing but kindness to you! All you care about is yourself. _

_Why did I fall in love with you? I guess that my stupidity was the only thing in my way that made me realize that I was going to be in hell for the rest of my life. _

_I just wanted to stay a few things. _

_Thank you for a great time. For making my life a living hell and a wild adventure. I guess my ignorance and your personality made me realize one thing. _

_I've fallen out of love with you. _

_But I know that somewhere, there will be that one special person who will love me. Love the things I do. Love me for me. Unlike you. _

_I hope you have a happy life. After all..._

_you got what you wanted..._

_Antonio._

_Lovino stared at the end of the page and let out a choked sob. Gilbert scoffed and turned away from the man. _

"_H-he left me?" Lovino dropped the note and let his tears fall. "H-h-he's gone..."_

"_About damn time too." Gilbert added. Francis looked at the ablino with cold eyes and glare at him._

"_You are no better!" Gilbert looked away and walked out the door. Francis turned back to Lovino and was startled that the man had not blown up like he was going to. _

_Lovino sat there, tears pouring out of his eyes and trying to keep his sobs quiet. Francis felt pity in his heart. "Lovino? I-_

"_Don't say it." Lovino interrupted, "I know what you're going to say." Francis said nothing and listened._

"_I did this...i drove Antonio away." Lovino started, unable to see cause of the tears blurring his vision._

"_Antonio deserves someone that would take care of him. Someone that would tell him all the nice things about himself. S-someone w-who would love him. I couldn't even do that right. I only made things worse. He's right. I'll be alone and he will finally have a happy life." _

_Lovino looked up at Francis and turned his frown into a smile. _

"_I'll be ok. After all..._

"I ruined everything." Lovino whispered and dung his nails into a scar. A slight pinch was all he could feel before a warm liquid flowed down his arm.

"I deserved nothing. I ruined everything!" Now more liquid was falling and had pooled on the floor. Lovino did noticed but continued to recall memories of what happened after that.

"I don't deserve to live." Lovino whispered pain filling in his heart as he dug deeper into his skin.

"I have nothing..." Lovino knew what he must do and he slowly let himself fall into death's hands as his mind intrusts him on what to do. Lovino's mind was now in motion...

and the action must take control. Lovino repeated his final actions as he recalled those horried years and the damage that he had suffered. Lovino's mind took him back into the past and now he was ready to finish the deed that he awaited to do for so long.

Suddenly, a knock came on his door and Tino's voice ranged out.

"Lovino? It's me Tino." He opened the door, letting himself in. "I have-

Tino gasped and watched as Lovino kept digging into his arms. Tino had to act fast and pressed the emergency button on the nightstand beside the bed.

The Finnish man rushed towards Lovino and was startled by a scream that the Italian let out. Tino knew what was going on.

Lovino was recalling his memories of **him. **

"Lovino! Lovino! It's all right!" Tino placed his hands over the man and said soothing words. Dr. Beilschmidt rushed in seeing the sight.

"I want him sedated!" The elder pulled out a syringe and and was about to inject it into Lovino when he stopped screaming and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Tino and Dr. Beilschmidt went onto auto pilot and began calling out for medics.

"Tino!" Dr. Beilschmidt yelled out as medics were able to get a stretcher for Lovino and rush him to the hospital in the city. "Call Carrideo now!"

Tino did not needed to be told twice and went to the front and dialed the Spaniard's number.

Antonio was at home, having a chance to spend time with his family. Veronica was helping out in the kitchen with his wife as Antonio set up the table. As the family was about to eat, Antonio's cell phone ranged. Bella, now back from the hospital, glared at the device and pondered.

"I thought that you no more patients." Antonio shrugged and opened his cell. "It could be Tino."

He pressed up the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Antonio?! Please come quick! It's urgent!" Antonio's face went from confusion to concern which Bella had noticed. Veronica was too busy trying to stab her fork with her greens.

"What happened?"

"It's Lovino! He had an attack!" Hearing Lovino's name and attack got Antonio out of his seat.

"Where are you now." It sounded like a demanded but he didn't care. Lovino could be in trouble.

"At the Asylum but ill explain when we get to the hospital." With that Tino hanged up and Antonio dashed out of the house with his car keys. Bella followed him and watched as he left.

"Toni!" Antonio turned around and saw his wife at the doorway. Bella tossed him his cell phone and his license.

"Let me know when you find out about Lovino!" Antonio nodded and smiled a little bit. Even though Lovino took much of his time, Bella knew that right now, Lovino needed him and she was ok with it.

Veronica yelled out a 'bye' and Antonio raced to the city.

Once he was there, Tino raced outside and got in the car. "It's bad...this time he inflicted more damage to himself." Antonio focused on the road but kept asking questions.

"What happened?"

"I was going into the room to give him see medicine when I opened the door and he was digging his arms in with a broken piece of glass." Antonio almost slammed on the breaks when he heard that.

Antonio was shocked to what he was hearing. He had thought that the sessions with Lovino were going well.

But then again...Lovino had been suffering for a long time. Even Antonio didn't notice.

"Antonio?" Tino called out softly, "Lovino will be alright." Antonio didn't respond.

Once at the hospital, Antonio rushed in, followed by Tino. The nurse at the desk gave them Lovino's room and the two hurried there.

As soon as Antonio rushed down the hall, he noticed that Dr. Beilschmidt was already there, talking to another doctor.

"...deep lacerations...too much blood...suicide" That last word caught Antonio's attention and he ran faster to the two men.

"Is Lovino alright!" Antonio gasped out causing the men to look at him. Dr. Beilschmidt looked at him before ushering the Spaniard aside. Antonio's mind was reeling and couldn't grasp the fact that Lovino might be already dead.

"Lovino's alive." Dr. Beilschmidt answer to which Antonio breathed a sigh of relief, but the elder wasn't finished. "By a minute. After that then he would have been dead." Antonio stopped and paled. The image of losing someone that was close and dear to him was shocking and terrifying. Antonio could feel the bile rise up in his chest but he managed to keep it down and steady himself. Dr. Beilschmidt took attention and helped the younger man sit down on a nearby bench. Tino had already talked to the doctor at this time and was already in the room where Lovino layed sleeping.

"That boy really wanted end his pain." Dr. Beilschmidt said causing Antonio to look up. The two sat in silence with only the beeping sounds and conservations aside from theirs to keep them company.

Antonio decide to break the silence. "How long?" Antonio gulped and calmed down his nerves, "How long was his last suicide attempt?" Dr. Beilschmidt said nothing and Antonio waited. Then after what had seemed minutes did the elder reply.

"Five months...his last attempt was five months ago...

_****_**Ok so I cut the chapter short cause I wanted to give you guys Lovi's side of the story!**

**So I hope you all liked it and please review!**

**And another thing...**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WONDERFULL COMMMENTS!**

**No seriously! You guys make my day and this helps me become a better writer!**

**So let me know what you think and I start working on ch. 8. **


	8. Update! Note from the Author

**So I started watching old shows again and I got hooked unto Young Justice: Invasion.**

**I got so fascinated with Blue Beetle that I started thinking about how a OC be with him.**

**Now I know what you are thinking...**

**This girl is posting about some new story and not the one she has now! **

**As much as I love writing about Hetalia, I'm am having writer's block on Iron Bars and Broken Minds that maybe if I were to not think about them and write something else, then I can get a clear head about what I want to write.**

**So I'm sorry for this but I'm not going to abandon what I started. **

**I'll keep posting new chapters but they will be slow updates. **

**So that's all I have to say and if you want, please feel free to PM me if you have any questions about anything with what is going on now. **

**Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for the very very very very slow update on this new chapter!**

**I thought I could finish a chapter within three weeks then next thing I know...**

**BAM! Writer's block. I'm really sorry about that guys *Bows Head in shame***

**But on another note, please be patient with me. I'm juggling school, work, activities I have to do, family issues so I will not have time to update or write or periods of time. With that being said!**

**Thank you guys for being supportive and awesome!**

**Please leave comments down below in the little box and let me know what you guys think!**

**Oh and I want to thank Epic F. Awesomesauce for being an awesome reader!**

* * *

Antonio walked slowly into the room. After half an hour, he finally had the courage to go inside the room where the Italian was lying. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Antonio made toward the bed.

When he saw Lovino lying in the bed, all he could say was the following:

"Oh my god," Antonio gasped at the sight of his ex-lover and patient. "What have you done to yourself?"

Lovino was sleeping- if you could call it that -with his arms visible and exposed. Tints of red were seeping through the white bandages that the young man had wrapped around his wrists but it still did not sooth Antonio's mind. The older man saw a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"You know, it looks like you're sleeping, Lovi," Antonio whispered to the said man, "if you take out the machines and wounds."

He chuckled quietly to himself, but those laughs soon turned into quiet sobs. Antonio felt water slither down his skin and he reached his hand to graze the tears away.

"I've failed you, Lovino." Antonio said to the poor man still unconscious. "I was supposed to help you, not drive you further to this madness." Antonio buried his head with his arms and laid his upper body on the bed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

For hours all the man could do was repeat those words. Over and over again.

It wasn't until three in the morning, when the Spaniard had finally cried himself to sleep, that Tino and another visitor came in.

"Sir, It looks like he fell asleep," Tino commented as he checked Lovino's signs and medicines, which were keeping him hydrated during the night. "Should we wake him?"

Dr. Beilschmidt shooked his head. "We already told his wife earlier where he was. For now, let us go home and rest. We'll have someone pick Mr. Carrideo up in the morning."

Tino said nothing, following the man out of the room and leaving the other two men to their slumber.

* * *

_Antonio looked around, seeing a field of shamrocks and a blue sky. There was a gentle wind that seemed to hug him, its grasp filled with kindness. Antonio laughed at the scene as he walked down a steep hill._

_Below him, his daughter, Veronica, was dressed in a snow white colored dress that covered her body but left her arms bare. She was sitting down on a blanket, along with a stranger whose back was turned toward Antonio. Upon reaching the bottom, the young child noticed her father and smiled._

"_Daddy! Come sit down!" She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on! Papa said not to be late!"_

"_Papa," Antonio repeated and looked at his daughter. "Whatever do you mean-"_

"_Honestly Antonio, you can't keep your daughter waiting on you for long... I'll probably have to smack you if keep her waiting." The stranger's voice interrupted him, which resulted in a laugh from the young girl._

"_Papa, you're so funny!" _

_Antonio didn't say a word. He stood frozen as he recognized the stranger's voice. _"_Lovino" stood up __and turned around, giving Antonio a clear look at him. His skin had a darker tone, with no hint of marks on them. His eyes were brighter than Antonio had ever seen them before. He, like Veronica, was __wearing angel's clothes._

_Antonio couldn't keep his eyes off of Lovino, who noticed and started laughing._

_Antonio's heart began to melt and ache._

_Lovino's rich, deep, laugh and his voice made Antonio feel so uneasy and yet... it felt right._

_Lovino took his hand from his pocket and extended it towards Antonio, smiling with his bright teeth._

"_Antonio... come join us." _

_Antonio looked at his daughter, who hand grabbed the Italian's other hand and was currently motioning her father to take the proffered hand._

_Looking back up, Antonio was unsure whether to distrust this dream or to just go along with it. Lovino noticed this, and his warm smile grew. _"_It's okay... you don't have to be afraid."_

_Antonio looked at his daughter, and then at Lovino. Slowly but surely, the man placed his free hand in the Italian's. Veronica laughed and cheered as Lovino slowly intertwined their fingers._

_The three sat down on the blanket. Antonio placed his hand on his chest; the ache was starting to bother him, and he didn't want to tell the two in front of him because it would ruin this moment._

_However, Lovino had seen Antonio's pain and watched as Veronica ran to play with the butterflies._

"_This feeling that's in your heart, it's bothering you, isn't it?" the Italian asked gently._

_Antonio looked at the man before replying. _"_I just don't know on how to feel about this, Lovino." The other man hummed in acceptance and took his other hand. Lovino placed Antonio's hand on his own chest and laughed quietly at the older man's confusion._

"_Don't worry, nothing's gonna harm you. But I want you to feel something." _

_Antonio nodded and felt as the other man's heart thumped and thumped. He had no idea where this was going, but soon realized that the ache in his heart..._

_...Was at the same beat as Lovino's._

"_I don't understand..." Antonio was at a loss for words. "I thought I would never felt this again..,"_

_Lovino looked at him curiously. "Like what? What feeling are you feeling right now?"_

_Antonio looked at him and, for once, just stared. It took him a while to think of how to express his emotions, but it seemed that Lovino knew._"_This feeling... this happiness..." Antonio said. He reached forward and entwined the fingers of both of Lovino's hands with the fingers of his own._"_I haven't felt like this... in a very long time." _

_Lovino squeezed their joined hands. Veronica sat gently beside him, tired from playing with the butterflies._

_Lovino smiled warmly and encouraged the Spaniard. "About what?" _

_Antonio leaned in closer until their faces were mere inches away._"_Love... I haven't felt this whole and warm in years... I had thought that Bella was my everything..." The thought of Bella, his wife, made Antonio gently move his hands and body away from Lovino._

"_I should be in love with Bella... I _am_ in love with Bella_!"

_Lovino frowned sadly but nodded in understanding. However, Veronica was mad._

"_Daddy! You don't understand! This is your love! Happiness! I love mommy, I really do, but she's not right for you!"_

_Antonio looked at his daughter with wide eyes, as did Lovino._

"_What are you talking about sweetie?" Lovino asked. "If Antonio doesn't want to be with me then that's okay... He loves Bella, your mother-"_

"_But Mommy doesn't love him!" Veronica cuts in. "If she loved then she wouldn't be doing horrible things behind his back!"_

_Antonio was about to ask what but suddenly a flash of white blinded him and then..._

_...darkness._

* * *

Antonio opened his eyes to the blinding sun and groaned. Shifting so that he was sitting upright, the Spaniard noticed that his upper back was in pain from the awkward position he had been in for the night.

After a few pops, Antonio looked around the room. Everything was still in the same place as it had been when he had fallen asleep. Antonio looked over at the bed to see that Lovino was still there, sleeping soundly, if nothing else.

Suddenly, the door opened and a figure walked into the room.

"Mein Gott! Why are there no Awesome waves in this room?! No Matter! My awesomeness will overpower all evil!" The man runs in and struck a pose that seemed embarrassing for anyone else to try. Antonio knew that only one person who would have the cockiness in him to get away with it _and_ his ego intact was standing in front of him.

"Gilbert!" Antonio jumped out of his chair and hugged his dear friend. Gilbert laughed and returned the hug

"Toni! What the hell man?! How have you been!?"

Antonio said nothing and just hid his smile in the crook of the Albino's neck.

"Ohononon! I'll shall join in this lovely romantic bro hug!"

Antonio looked up just in time to see another dear pal of his. "Francis!" he cried as the blonde man waved and then decided to glomp the two men with all his might.

THUD!

Sadly, his weight caused the three of them to fall down on the floor. Gilbert scowled and shoved the French man off of him. "God dammit Francis! You're too fat!"

Francis gave a dramatic cry and threw his arms around the albino's neck "Meanie! I work out just as much as you do!"

Antonio rolled his eyes at his two best friends and watched as they settled their cat-fight. "Hey guys... maybe we should keep it down, for Lovino's sake."

Hearing the Italian's name caused the two to stop their struggle. Gilbert was the first one to get up; he walked over to the bed which Lovino was lying on, staring down at him. Francis followed him and, for once, Gilbert made no attempt to interrupt the comfortable silence.

"Man, I didn't want to believe it..." Gilbert said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Lovino's face. "Opa said I had to see it for myself."

Antonio walked up to the bed. "He's been here all night... He attempted suicide again."

Gilbert nodded and stepped away from the bed. "I know... say Antonio?"

The Spaniard turned at his friend, and only had seconds to think before a fist collided with his face.

"Ah!" Antonio clutched at his face as Gilbert stood there glaring at the him. Francis rolled his eyes at the both of them and helped Antonio to his feet.

"Gilbert, that was unnecessary." he told the albino man.

"Oh yeah? Well, so was running off in the middle of the night and coming back twelve years later!"

Antonio groaned as the pain started to seep in, but regained his composure. "Ah Francis... he's right, it's my fault."

The blonde turned and looked at the Spaniard. "If it were up to me, I'd run you over as many times as I could."

The comment made Antonio shiver with a bit of fear. "I'd figure as much..." Antonio turned to the albino. "Feel better?"

Gilbert grinned. "Fucking Awesome!"

Antonio smiled at the thought that now all the tension from before had gone down. Seeing his best friends again was helping Antonio clear his head a bit. Even with everything going on, maybe he could just enjoy this little reunion without any problems.

"Yeah, good for you, fucker. I feel like shit."

Antonio stood still and frozen as Gilbert and Francis looked at Lovino. The Italian pressed a button next to the bed, which began to lift him slowly into a sitting position.

"Lovino?" Gilbert asked, rushing to his side. "You okay?"

Lovino groaned and lied back against the sheets again. "Right as rain," he said dryly. Antonio turned and walked up the the trio. Lovino looked at him with what seemed to be _pain_ in his eyes.

"Get. Out." was all Lovino could say before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gilbert and Francis looked at each other and then at Antonio before dragging the stunned Spaniard from the room.

In a matter of hours, with doctors flying by and I.V. Bags transferred, Antonio was given permission to now see the already awake Italian.

Antonio stared at the door. Gilbert and Francis had gone home, promising to come by tomorrow. He had called his wife and told her not to worry, that he was fine, and that he loved her and Veronica.

But at the moment, that "I love you" seemed a bit forced from Bella's end. Antonio had noticed it after he had hung up the phone.

In a matter of hours, Antonio was sitting in a chair and waiting as doctors and nurses walked by him. His thoughts were in another world, and he couldn't help but think about the dream he had had the night before. In his opinion, it seemed weird to have those kind of feelings again for someone that you had already broken up with, but he couldn't shake the terror that had sprung in him from what Veronica had said about her own mother.

"_But Mommy doesn't love him!" Veronica cuts in. "If she loved him then she wouldn't be doing horrible things behind his back!"_

That statement kept repeating in his head every chance it could get. Antonio couldn't help but wonder if what the illusion said was true. After all, dreams have meaning.

"Mr. Carrideo?" Antonio's head snapped u[ at the voice. It was coming from his aide, Tino, who was walking out of Lovino's room.

"He asked for you. Alone." Antonio nodded and was about to walk in when Tino placed himself in his path.

The Finnish man looked at his dear friend and placed his arms around him. "Please be gentle with him." He then let go, telling the Spaniard that he would see him the next day. Antonio exchanged similar words and was now left standing alone.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Antonio walked inside.

The room itself wasn't all that bad. You think that in a hospital everything is completely white, but the room gave the viewer a different approach. Tinted blue was etched into the walls with pale pink curtains that hung on the window, which was next to the bed. The room was small but it had to be for temporary patients. The larger ones are used for those who would never leave the hospital.

Antonio stared at the figure lying in bed. Lovino stood out among the decor and was the only thing in white.

White dress. White bed. White bandages. With sheets. Pale, white skin. The thing that stood out the most was his hair, which was a bit oily and in need of a wash.

Lovino looked up at the guest but soon realized that it was a bad idea. The last person he wanted to see was his doctor and still crush/lover, Antonio.

"Look who decided to show up." Lovino said quietly. He stared out the darkened pane of glass that was the window. "I didn't think you would still be here."

Antonio said nothing but walked closer to the man. When he was by the bed, Antonio sat down in a nearby chair, making sure that he was as close as he could get to Lovino, who didn't seem to take notice.

"I see that you've regained some strength." Antonio said, trying to make conversation. Lovino scoffed and looked at the man, squinting his eyes a bit.

"You can thank the drugs and the sleep for that."

Silence came, and neither man spoke another word. It wasn't until an hour flew by that Lovino started to get irritated. He looked at Antonio, who was gazing silently at his hands, which were clasped in his lap.

"Why aren't you at home? You have a wife, a kid, and a baby on the way." Antonio looked up as Lovino was talking. "I'm surprised that you're actually here."

The man smiled a bit and looked away. "That's because you're important at the moment. I know they can take care of themselves for a little bit, unlike you."

Lovino looked away, hurt etched into his features. "If you've come to insult me then leave."

"I'm not insulting you, Lovino. You're unwell." Antonio corrected himself, noticing that Lovino's tense body language relaxed.

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar, you and I know that for a fact."

"Then why are you here? After I'd told you to leave?"

"Because you need a friend... and I need to say a few things."

Lovino looked at Antonio. Antonio calmed himself down and took a deep breath. Slowly, he placed his hands on top of Lovino's. The Italian's eyes filled a bit with tears and he tried to pull away. "Please don't lead me on Antonio... please don't hurt me again."

Antonio watched, concerned as his ex-lover's eyes began to fill with tears. The Spaniard's hands tightened their grip on the Italian's paler ones.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Even if I could... I still wouldn't hurt you." He heard a sniff come from the other man.

Antonio forged onward.

"I know that I was a bastard for leaving you all those years ago. I know that everything was my fault and that I need to the take full blame fot this." Lovino looked at him, his eyes red from the tears that trailed down his face. He was shocked that Antonio was actually apologizing for what happened after many years had gone by.

"W-what?" Lovino's question came out as a whisper, and Antonio felt his hands tighten a bit more, as if he didn't want the Spaniard to let go. "W-what are you saying? I'm at fault too. It was me who drove you away. It was me that caused you to go and my life to turn upside d-down. It was me w-w-who..." Lovino couldn't finish his sentence, and Antonio decided to help.

"It was you who was hurt and broken from someone who didn't care about you."

The younger man let out a choked sob. Antonio felt his eyes tear up a bit, but he had to be strong, for the both of them.

"Lovino... my dear Lovino... please don't think that everything that has happened was your fault. My arrogance lead us to have those late night fights." His voice started to crack from the emotional state that he was entering into. "My stupidity to not see you hurting lead you to this state. My c-cold hearted, selfish desires had you left behind."Lovino watched as his ex-lover and doctor break down in front of him. Antonio felt tears in his eyes and the water that trailed down his face but he ignored all of that and continued on.

"I want you to know that all you did for me, you were trying your damn hardest. A-and I overlooked it just like everyone else! I should've talk to you about what had b-been going on with us, to try and see of we could work it out. But I didn't do it! That letter b-broke you into little p-pieces that were never restored again!" Antonio looked away taking a few deep breaths before speaking again. "You are a wonderful person, Lovino." He turned his head towards the said man, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Neither said anything else throughout that night. When Tino came by to check on them later that night, he smiled at what he saw:

Lovino was lying on his bed sleeping, but with a pleasant smile on his face. Antonio was by his side, letting his head rest on the bed with his body still in the chair. Tino smiled and checked Lovino before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

**And there you go! Antonio and Lovino make up! Yay!**

**Now things get rolling!**

**For those who would like to guess at what Bella is doing behind Antonio then feel free to write it out for a review!**

**Thank you guys so much and what Gilbert will always say:**

**Stay Awesome!**


End file.
